Never Say Never
'Never Say Never '— опенинг для аниме адаптации Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Ее композитор - Масафуми Такада, а текст написали Казутака Кодака, Эми Нишида, Marchitest, JasMaze и Tribeca, а исполнили TKDz2b. __TOC__ Текст TV версия |-|Оригинал= (Danganronpa) Reality slips far away, Fiction comes alive, we start to play it, Hope is no more, behind a closed door As we drift away from where we were before. Hope and hopelessness become one It's all meaningless, we've already begun Yup, we are all one and the same Never opposites, we play the same game. We walk a thin line between hope and despair Running from the truth but it's already here Told so many lies I don't know if they can find me Only one life to live so choose wisely. Heads or Tails? Do you even know what side you're on? Does it really matter if it's on the same coin? If you want to achieve you gotta believe It's time right now there's the door here's the key. Just got to chase the pain away. Let it fade away There's a ray of hope beyond despair Move on, look for the truth in this world. (Only one life to live so choose wisely.) Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it. Never say never, Never say never, Never say never, Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it. (Danganronpa) |-|Русский = (Danganronpa) Действительности нет... лишь пунктир. Новая игра... новый мир. Невидимы надежды сумрачный рассвет. Где бродили мы - туда дороги нет. Вера, горе - не разобрать. Разницы нет, и надо начинать. Что ж. Мы ведь по силам равны. Снова мы с тобой на поле для игры. Тонкая грань между верой и тьмой. Убежав от жизни, чтобы быть собой. Врали как могли, чего добавить? Жизнь лишь одна и ее не исправить. Сомневаясь в выборе сторон, Понимай: не от монетки зависеть будет он, А решив войти - ты погромче стучи. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Вот замок, вот ключи. Стихнет надежда от долгих сомнений - Лучика хватит в кромешной тьме. Ну же. Лишь истина... дарит свет. (Жизнь лишь одна, и ее не исправить). Прочь все сомненья, найди решение, Разгромив своих врагов. Лишь вперед. За мечтой. Только... (Только не бойся! Только не бойся!) Прочь все сомненья, найди решение, Разгромив своих врагов. Лишь вперед. За мечтой. Только... (Danganronpa) Полная версия |-|Оригинал= (Danganronpa) Reality slips far away, Fiction comes alive, we start to play it, Hope is no more, behind a closed door As we drift away from where we were before. Hope and hopelessness become one It's all meaningless, we've already begun Yup, we are all one and the same Never opposites, we play the same game. So I listen to the world, know right from wrong Stay focused so I can stay strong If you ever wonder why I'm trapped inside It's probably just because I told a pack of lies. Maybe it's a dream, maybe it was pride Maybe for myself, I often wonder why? Until our very last breath We're running after life, trying to beat death. We walk a thin line between hope and despair Running from the truth but it's already here Told so many lies I don't know if they can find me Only one life to live so choose wisely. Heads or Tails? Do you even know what side you're on? Does it really matter if it's on the same coin? If you want to achieve you gotta believe It's time right now there's the door here's the key. Just got to chase the pain away. Let it fade away There's a ray of hope beyond despair Move on, look for the truth in this world. (Only one life to live so choose wisely.) Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it. Never say never, Never say never, Never say never, Don't be hopeless, stay focused, Got to grind every time so they open, Got to climb real high where the rope is, It is written in the sky see the opus, And you know this Please don't lose hope, Try to progress keep your eye on the scope, For yourself or do it for your folks, Dedication, comes through the oath (Danganronpa) From this day forth, stay on course, No despair, got to have a heart Take no loss, every step costs. Everybody wants to see if you fall off, Keep your eye on the prize, Been through the worst even cried on the side, No lie never know what you'll find, Got to believe, let's keep hope alive! (L'espoir de l'un fait le désespoir de l'autre. Il y en a toujours un qui se sacrifie Nos souhaits profonds sont tous les mêmes. Ne perdez pas espoir, gardez toujours espoir) Don't throw yourself away Wipe all tears away Even if the future seems uncertain, Survive, find true happiness in this world, (Dedication, got to swear the oath) So have a strong intention And change direction, 'Cause the sky is the limit, Just do it, go for it, Never,(For yourself or do it for your folks) Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it, Never (Got to believe, let's keep hope alive!) |-|Русский= (Danganronpa) Действительности нет... лишь пунктир. Новая игра... новый мир. Невидимы надежды сумрачный рассвет. Где бродили мы - туда дороги нет. Вера, горе - не разобрать. Разницы нет, и надо начинать. Что ж. Мы ведь по силам равны. Снова мы с тобой на поле для игры. Изучен этот мир вдоль и поперек. Стать сильней я реально смог, Но при этом все же в западню попал. Видно, потому что очень много лгал. Может, это сон. Может, это бред. Часто я пытаюсь подобрать ответ. Пока я буду дышать, Буду я бороться, буду выживать. Тонкая грань между верой и тьмой. Убежав от жизни, чтобы быть собой. Врали как могли, чего добавить? Жизнь лишь одна и ее не исправить. Сомневаясь в выборе сторон, Понимай: не от монетки зависеть будет он, А решив войти - ты погромче стучи. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Вот замок, вот ключи. Стихнет надежда от долгих сомнений - Лучика хватит в кромешной тьме. Ну же. Лишь истина... дарит свет. (Жизнь лишь одна, и ее не исправить). Прочь все сомненья, найди решение, Разгромив своих врагов. Лишь вперед. За мечтой. Только... (Только не бойся! Только не бойся!) Не бойся. Откройся. Ломись и не беспокойся, Взберись на откос надежды - Небеса ведь светлей, чем прежде. Ты знаешь. Не смей рыдать. Только не вздумай без цели блуждать. Чтоб спасти друзей и бежать, И безумием можно сражать. Так что держи верный курс, Не споткнись на пути Без потерь не уйти, Смело испытание пройди Путь из боли и грез... Знай, он полон побед и слез. Знай, пора вершить дела, Нас надежда к вершине привела. Надо собраться и вытереть слезы, Пусть даже в будущем радости нет. Выжить... ведь этот мир... дарит свет. (Пусть одержимость в этом поможет.) Не нужно сомнений в своем направленьи, Ведь до неба высоко. Лишь вперед. За мечтой. Только... (Ради себя или ради друзей.) Прочь все сомненья, найди решение, Разгромив своих врагов. Лишь вперед. За мечтой. Только... Видео ダンガンロンパ　コミケ84 PV|PV для Danganronpa: The Animation Danganronpa-Never say never Навигация en:Never Say Never Категория:Музыка